Reluctant Heroes - Levi Ackerman x OC
by blackbirdlove
Summary: Incluso el hombre más distante puede sentir amor, y hasta la mujer más rota puede ser amada. Después de la Caída, ningún superviviente ha sido encontrado con vida. La posibilidad de hacerlo era algo que ni la diezmada Legión de Reconocimiento podría haber imaginado. Sin ayuda y sin defensa contra el gigantesco enemigo de la humanidad, Clara se las ha arreglado para sobrevivir.
1. Prólogo

No recuerdo nada. Ni un solo día de mi vida. No recuerdo haber tenido una pesadilla tan larga y vívida nunca, como tampoco recuerdo los días exactos que he estado vagando sola por calles y caminos, ni cuantos pueblos desiertos he atravesado en sueños. El único vestigio de presencia humana aparte de los edificios, eran grandes manchas de sangre que teñían suelo y paredes, por todos lados, lo que hacía que un centenar de escalofríos recorrieran todo mi cuerpo constantemente. Y en todo ese tiempo, yo solo quería despertar calentita en mi cama y tomar un chocolate caliente después de ese fatigoso mal sueño.

El sol había salido hace unas horas, y ahora se alzaba radiante y cálido en lo alto del cielo. El viento soplaba una brisa fresca que contrarrestaba el calor que emitía el gigante astro de fuego, y pequeñas nubes, blancas como el algodón flotaban y se movían lentamente sobre mi cabeza, movidas por el aire. Me habría quedado para siempre observando el cielo, tan hermoso e inmenso, pero debía continuar viajando hacia el sur. Yo no conocía el motivo, pero algo dentro de mí me pedía que me dirigiese hacia allí.

Ante mí se encontraban bonitos y humildes pueblos con casas construidas a base de piedra y madera. Quizá tiempo atrás, ese lugar hubiera resultado acogedor y lleno de vida, pero ahora era tan tétrico y siniestro como un cementerio viejo, lleno de lápidas desordenadas, mugrientas y rotas. Y es justo eso lo que parecía aquella ciudad, un cementerio. La vida allí había dejado de existir por completo.

Continué caminando, tratando de ocultarme en todo momento debido a un extraño instinto humano llamado miedo. No recuerdo quién me dijo lo siguiente, pero, las palabras que me fueron dichas quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi mente, tan profundas que ni esta maldita amnesia había conseguido borrarlas como ha hecho con mis recuerdos. _El miedo es un superpoder._ Agudiza nuestros sentidos y nos pone en alerta, nos protege del peligro. Y así es, aún sabiendo que no iba a toparme con nadie que pudiera hacerme daño, pues esas aldeas parecían completamente abandonadas, yo habría sido más rápida que un gato si hubiera tenido que emprender una huída. Pero lógicamente y como esperaba, no paso nada.

Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que, tras saquear una casa, alimentarme, y proveerme de más suministros para el próximo día, me acomodé junto a la puerta, y tapada con una manta, dormí tranquila hasta que el amanecer volvió a colorear el cielo de blanco.

Guiándome por la salida del sol, mi camino me seguía conduciendo hacia el sur. No me había desviado, eso era bueno, pero seguía sin saber al sur de qué lugar estaba yendo. Todo el paisaje a mi alrededor seguía resultándome extraño, y no conseguía recordar nada anterior al día que me desperté tirada en la orilla del lago que fue mi punto de partida. Suspiré. Si seguía así iba a acabar enloqueciendo.

Un temblor en la tierra me hizo salir del hilo de pensamientos que seguía en mi cabeza. Paré de repente y me mantuve más alerta que ninguno de los días pasados. El temblor se repetía rítmicamente, lejano al principio y acercándose cada vez más. ¿Eran pisadas? Imposible, ¿qué clase de animal podría hacer temblar el suelo al caminar? Sea como fuere, me colé en la primera casa que encontré, y guiada por mi instinto, me oculté en el sótano y esperé a que los temblores desaparecieran, más un margen de treinta minutos para que se alejaran del punto dónde me encontraba.

Tras completar mi espera estratégica, volví a mis andadas asustada y confundida en igual cantidad, pero a parte del incidente de las pisadas, no ocurrió nada, ningún estímulo más. Al llegar la noche cambié mi recién adquirida costumbre de dormir junto a la puerta para pasar a hacerlo en el sótano, en mi opinión, un lugar mucho más seguro con un plus de estar arropado de tierra por todos sus costados.

En los días siguientes tuve que recurrir a mi estrategia de esconderme de pisadas y esperar más veces de las que podía contar con los dedos de mis dos manos, y fue la razón por la que cada vez avanzaba a menor velocidad en mi viaje. Podría haber esperado pacientemente a que el ente que producía las pisadas se plantara frente a mí, pero admito desde el primer momento que mi instinto de supervivencia les gana por goleada a mi valentía y a mi curiosidad juntas, por lo que siempre acababa escondida en aquellas oscuras habitaciones bajo tierra que eran los sótanos.

Unos trece días después de que empezara a caminar, deduje que cuánto más avanzaba hacia el sur, más temblores sacudían la tierra; y unos tres días después, juro que avisté una sombra en apariencia humana a punto de doblar la esquina de la casa dónde me escondí. Quizá el miedo me hizo exagerar la situación, pero juraría que la sombra medía cuatro metros de alto.

Me quedé en esa casa, cinco días con sus cincos noches, paralizada por el miedo. Otra vez ese extraño superpoder de la supervivencia haciendo aparición. A riesgo de parecer una cobarde, hoy le sigo agradecida al miedo, ya que en esos días deduje también que se producían más temblores o pisadas durante las horas de sol, y que por la noche, apenas se producían dos o tres. Distingamos entre cobarde y cautelosa. Y entre valiente y temeraria.

Al sexto día, el número diecinueve desde que desperté si mis cálculos no me fallan, volví a ponerme en marcha, pero en lugar de hacerlo durante el día, lo hice durante la noche, y de esa manera avancé durante cuatro días más.

Demasiado tiempo incluso para estar comprimido en una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

El día número veinticuatro desde que comencé a moverme, extrañamente no me vi interrumpida por pisadas, ni sombras, ni ningún tipo de sonido a parte del de mis botas contra el suelo. Aproveché la ocasión para avanzar un poco más de lo habitual, que como he dicho, venía siendo poco. Salí de mi escondite antes de lo habitual, cuando aún quedaban algunas horas de luz solar, llegando a la entrada de un frondoso bosque un poco después del atardecer. Estaba oscureciendo, por lo que me tomé unos segundos para sopesar mis posibilidades.

Por un lado podía rodearlo, lo que me llevaría más tiempo, entre sus ventajas se encontraba el hecho de continuar avanzando en campo abierto, lo que me permitiría avistar lo que quisiera que fuesen aquellos seres de las pisadas con tiempo y reaccionar a tiempo; y, entre sus contras, el escondite. No hay muchos sitios donde esconderse en una llanura. Pero, por el otro lado, podía atravesar el bosque, teniendo un escondite seguro aunque mi visibilidad se viera reducida por la espesa capa de follaje forestal.

Me decanté por la segunda, y me interné dentro de él, y tal y cómo esperaba, anocheció antes de que pudiera salir de allí. Ningún rayo de luz lunar conseguía filtrarse entre la espesura de las copas de los árboles, por lo qué decidí abortar mi propósito y no seguir avanzando aquella noche. Busqué una rama lo suficientemente robusta como para soportar mi peso, y me dormí allí, esperando no encontrarme con ninguna clase de problema a la mañana siguiente.

El ruido de un sonoro aullido me despertó, acompañado de estruendosos y cercanos sol brillaba alto en el cielo, lo que indicaba que me había quedado dormida y que había despertado bien entrada la mañana. Esas temidas pisadas de las que llevaba huyendo semanas estaban cerca, muy cerca. Y mi único escondite eran las ramas de los árboles. Se escuchó muy bajito, pero unas alteradas voces humanas resonaron en forma de eco rebotando de un árbol en otro.

Mentiría si dijera que no he emocionó oír una voz humana. El silencio que me acompañaba empezaba a resultar ensordecedor. Todo lo que me rodeaba había comenzado a parecerme una locura, y cometí el error de gritar buscando respuesta.

—¡¿Hola?! —Llevaba tanto tiempo sin articular un sonido que la palabra me arañó la garganta al salir, y mi voz sonó tan ronca que no la reconocí como mía. Me dí cuenta en ese momento de que no recordaba cómo era mi voz. Tosí un poco para aclarar mi garganta. —¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡Por favor, respondan!

Era inútil. Con todo ese jaleo de las pisadas nadie me escucharía.

Deseaba encontrar esas voces que creía haber oído. Me giré para agarrarme al tronco y así poder bajar del árbol, y entonces...

Entonces asumí que estos días se trataban de la peor pesadilla soñada hasta entonces.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Superviviente

Grité. Grité tan fuerte que sentí mi garganta rajarse por dentro. Y después de eso, entré en un estado de shock provocado por el miedo.

Un ser gigantesco se encontraba de pie ante mí, con su cabeza a la altura de la rama en la cual estaba subida, mirándome de hito en hito, con su boca curvada en una tonta sonrisa de satisfacción.

Todavía paralizada observé cómo abría la boca, un putrefacto olor a podrido salió de ella y se coló por mis fosas nasales. Salí del shock, dando un paso atrás en un acto reflejo, intentando evitar ese olor nauseabundo, por lo que caí de la rama, justo a tiempo de mirar mientras caía como las fauces de aquel monstruo se cerraban en torno a ella, desintegrándola en mil pedazos.

 _Dios mío,_ pensé. _Me iba a comer._ _Si ese monstruo no me ha matado, lo hará la caída._

Observé las copas de los árboles alejarse de mí, o mejor dicho, observé como yo me alejaba de las copas de los árboles, precipitándome contra el suelo sin poder hacer nada. Sabía que la dura tierra se acercaba, y que me partiría el cuello, la columna o el cráneo en el impacto, si no me partía las tres cosas al mismo tiempo o incluso más. Cerré los ojos. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de chocar y pensaba que ya no lo contaba, unos fuertes brazos me recogieron y me volvieron a elevar hacia las alturas ágilmente.

Gracias a él, no morí aquel día.

El hombre que me había recogido se movía de un lugar a otro utilizando un extraño aparato compuesto por un sistema de arpones, cuerdas y gas: Los arpones, situados en los extremos de las cuerdas, se aferraban a la superficie donde él los lanzaba, permitiéndole moverse de esa manera, y el gas le daba impulso y le hacía posible realizar cambios de dirección bruscos en el aire. La combinación de ambas cosas hacían que la movilidad en el aire fuera rápida y ágil.

El chico se posó sobre la rama de un árbol, a unos 15 metros sobre el suelo, y con cuidado me depositó sobre ella. Yo por mi parte me aferré al tronco, pues estaba un poco mareada por el inesperado viaje por el aire e impactada todavía por la visión de aquel gigante, por no mencionar que todavía podía sentir el olor a podrido dentro de mi nariz, y mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas en un torbellino de posibles explicaciones para el sinsentido que acababa de vivir, el cual parecía ser cada vez más el fruto de un mal sueño.

-¿Quién eres? -El chico formuló la pregunta secamente. Le miré por primera vez a la cara. Su expresión era tan seria que dudaba que alguna vez ese tipo hubiera sonreído. Sus facciones eran bellas, pero inexpresivas y no mostraban ninguna emoción. Su pelo, negro, crecía largo por arriba, pero estaba rapado encima de sus orejas, en las sienes y en su nuca. Sus ojos eran de un color azul grisáceo precioso, aunque resultarían más hermosos si no parecieran tan apagados. Su nariz era fina, al igual que sus labios, y puntiaguda, y encajaba a la perfección con todos sus demás rasgos. Pensándolo bien, hermoso no era la palabra. Mas que bellos, sus rasgos eran refinados. Extasiada, permití que mis ojos viajaran por todo su cuerpo. Él era bajito, aunque seguía siendo unos centímetros más alto que yo, y delgado, aunque se podía notar que sus músculos estaban bien trabajados. Vestía un aparatoso uniforme con un arnés conectado a cinturones que llevaba atados por todo el cuerpo. A sus lados, colgaban los dos grandes cajones de metal que, junto a los tubos de gas de su espalda, formaban parte del aparato que había usado para desplazarse por el aire, todo cubierto por una corta capa color verde esmeralda. -Tsk, ¿es que te tengo que repetir la pregunta?

-N-no, señor. -Respondí, reaccionando al fin. -Mi nombre es Clara. -Siguió mirándome con la misma expresión de indiferencia. -Lawson. -Añadí. -Soy Clara Lawson. Gracias por salvarme, antes, ya sabes. -Dije nerviosa. Y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le ofrecí la mano por cortesía. Él la miró y la apartó, mostrando al fin una emoción en su rostro. Lástima que fuera asco lo que reflejó en él. La retiré, ofendida por su actitud.

-¿Y quién eres tú? -Pregunté de vuelta.

-No te importa, mocosa. ¿Qué hacías fuera del muro Rose? -Volvió a interrogarme él, faltandome al respeto por segunda vez.

-¿Mocosa? ¡Oye! -Subí mi voz unos tonos. -¿Quién crees qu-

-Respóndeme. -Me cortó.

Me quedé callada unos segundos, puede que me hubiera salvado de caer, pero no tenía ningún derecho a tratarme de esa manera.

-No sé de qué me hablas. -Declaré, seca y cortante, después de un instante dudando entre si contestarle o no. Pensándolo un poco mejor, podía conseguir algo de información si le seguía el juego. Merecía la pena contestar a lo que quería. -¿Un muro? No he visto ninguno. -Proseguí. -He llegado aquí desde el norte... Desperté allí, he cruzado una gran cantidad de aldeas y pueblos abandonados. Eres la primera persona con la que me topo. -Relaté de mala gana. -¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué era ese monstruo de antes? -Pregunté, tras dar las explicaciones correspondientes.

El chico se tomó unos segundos para pensar.

-¿Amnesia, no? -Preguntó al fin, ignorando todas mis preguntas.

-Yo he preguntado primero. -Rebatí.

-Que me respondas. -Volvió a cortarme. Su actitud estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

-No recuerdo nada de antes de despertar, si es a lo que te refieres. -Le contesté entre dientes.

-Es suficiente. -Dijo, como si hubiera comprendido rápido la situación. -Sube a mi espalda, date prisa, nos hemos alejado demasiado.

-No hasta que me respondas a todo. -Me negué, recelosa. Aunque la verdad es que deseaba ir con él por el simple hecho de tener contacto con un humano, aunque fuera hostil, arrogante e irrespetuoso. Por no mencionar que parecía ser un completo cretino.

-Lo haré después, vamos. -Se inclinó para facilitarme la subida a su espalda. No lo hice, por mucho que lo deseara, no me había respondido, y no tenía garantía de que fuera a hacerlo. Me planté bien firme sobre la rama, y reforcé mi agarre sobre el tronco, como si hacer eso fuera a fortificar mi determinación de no ir con él hasta obtener mis respuestas. El chico se giró y me miró, igual que yo a él. -Tsk, que fastidio. -Se quejó. -Responderé a todo lo que quieras después, te lo prometo. -Dijo.

Asentí. No hizo falta mucho para convencerme. Después de todo, prefería su compañía a volver a estar sola.

Subí a su espalda y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para dar fuerza a mi agarre, mientras él sujetaba mis piernas. No quería caer de su espalda a mitad del trayecto.

-Intenta no ensuciarme, mocosa. -Dijo amenazante, al notar el roce de la suela de mi bota contra su capa.

-¡Oye! -Volví a quejarme ante el apelativo usado. -No soy ninguna moc-... ¡Ahhh! -Chillé cuando el chico puso en marcha su mecanismo y el aire comenzó a pasar a gran velocidad a mi alrededor. Reforcé de nuevo mi agarre sobre su cuello, abrazándome a él con toda la fuerza que me permitían mis brazos, casi ahogándole. Esta vez volaba de un árbol a otro con más velocidad que la anterior, y estaba sintiendo un poco de vértigo sabiendo que solo mis brazos me mantenían a salvo de un golpe fatal contra el suelo.

Un trueno resonó entre los árboles, y después temblores. Muchos temblores. Cambió bruscamente de dirección, siguiéndolos, y empecé a entrar en pánico, aunque no dije ni hice nada aparte de seguir agarrada a él. En nuestro camino, comenzamos a toparnos con árboles caídos y tronchados, y más tarde con personas, muertas, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que el chico que me llevaba a cuestas, el cual se estaba tensando cada vez más conforme avanzábamos. Ahora que lo pienso parecían soldados todos ellos.

 _¿Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí?_ Me pregunté para mí misma.

Paró en la rama de un árbol y después bajó al suelo, dejándome allí y arrodillándose junto a una chica que también había muerto, al parecer, hacía apenas unos minutos. Me retiré de la escena en silencio y aparté mi mirada en un punto lejano en el bosque, deseando que la tierra me tragara por estar en medio de un momento tan íntimo. No quería entrometerme. Ella parecía alguien importante para él, pues solo había parado para verla a ella. Mi presencia allí estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Después, él se levantó y caminó hacia mí con un semblante tranquilo y sosegado. Intentaba ocultar las emociones en su rostro, y lo hacía extraordinariamente bien, pero, aún así conseguí atisbar una sombra de dolor en sus ojos. Bajé la mirada.

-Espérame aquí. -Me dijo. Asentí sin mediar palabra. No pude objetar nada, no a alguien que acababa de vivir semejante situación. -Y protégela. -Me dijo, refiriéndose a la chica. -Protege su cuerpo. -Me pidió. -No tardaré mucho.

Volví a asentir, con un nudo instalado en mi garganta. Tan sensible al dolor ajeno que podía sentirlo como mío.

-Gracias. -Me dijo, antes de desaparecer con rapidez entre los árboles.


End file.
